Those College Days
by RedSoleFan
Summary: SwanQueen AU - Regina Mills is a college freshman that becomes mesmerized by a beautiful blonde woman.. What happens when she realizes it is in fact one of her teachers?
1. Gold and Red

**_Soo.. I know I was going to do the Ugly Truth/Ouat fic but I'm not feeling it that much; I'm kinda stuck in there so this came to my mind :) hope you like it_**

**_A.N: I have no beta so every mistake is mine, english isn't my first language so you've have to understand._**

* * *

Since Regina's first minute in collage she had spotted a tentalizing blonde.. Soft curls that made their way down to the swell of ample millky breasts and a traffic stopping body; she was mesmerized by the sight, she didn't knew who this girl was the only thing that was obvious was that she was older.. Profesional looking jeans that hugged every curve white button down shirt that was three buttons too much open, a red blazer that you couldn't miss and a too expensive pair of Louboutin boots.

Being this attracted to a woman was a new thing for the young burnette; sure she always thought that some girls were pretty but she had never felt the pull she felt for the blonde girl she saw at her first head turn. With lagauge in tow the young girl made her way to the student house she will be staying for the next four years.

_Room 108, _Regina thought to herself scanning through the doors of the first floor of the Mifflin Biulding and there in the middle of the hall there it was FINALLY her room; time to rest that was the only thing she could think of. As she opened the door she could hear some classic rock music on the background and a tall blonde in the middle of the room starting to set her things while doing some dancing.

"Um, hi there! My name is Regina; I'm one of your roomates" the petite burnette said as the figure in front spun around with a brush as a mic singing to Bon Jovi. As the girl saw she had company she blushed as a tomato and turned down the music

"Hi!" Said the cheery blonde "i'm Katherine. Nice to meet you" she continued and streched her hand to the brunette. They shared smiles and let go, after that Katherine showed Regina everything on the flat and the three left beds that were on the loft. The loft was of moderate size, not too big but big enough to fit four young ladies during their stay Ar SBC, there were two bathrooms, one kitchenette with a breakfast table for five and a lounging room with tv and a good sound system.

_This shall do_ - was the next thought that crossed Regina's mind.

"Soo... Do you wanna share the room?" The blonde girl asked

"Sure that be ok!" Regina smiled and began to move the solo LV suitcase she was carrying

"Is that all you brought!?" A shellshocked Katherine asked to what Regina only laughed

"Of course not! Daddy is going to send someone with the rest of my things later today."

The girls continued to gather things up, clean some of the furniture and getting to know each other. Half an hour had passed and they had become fast friends; suddenly there was a knock on the door and a short woman with píxie cut hair was on the other side of the door  
"Good afternoon girls! I'm Mary Margaret Blanchard and I would be one of your teachers these year, we're having a teacher/student get together on the lobby If you want to join and meet some of your future classmates and teachers." The raven haired woman finished with a toothy smile

"Hi Miss Blanchard! My name is Regina Mills and this is my roomate Katherine Nolan." The girls flashed small smiles to the teacher "It will be great to join you all! We will be right down." Katherine continued as the teacher left them so they could grab their bags and touch up their make-up.

With added blush and lipstick the duo made their way to the small party that was having place at the lobby of the Mifflin Buidling. They could see more girls their age some older and some guys, they also spotted some whithish heads and they laughed at the teachers trying to match the beat of the music and some talking to the younger crowd. They walked around laughing to each other as they made their way to the 'bar' it was full of sodas, slushies and water. Taking one slushy each their stood there only watching and analyzing who would they be mingling with.

As Regina scanned the room she caught sight of the red blazer she'd seen earlier and her heart skipped a beat as their eyes alomst buldge out of her face; the blonde girl was standing by the main door saying goodbye to and elder woman. When Regina saw her leave her eyes droop down and then turned to her new friend and said she would be going upstairs.

As she opened the door to her loft she could hear on the room towards to back some muffled sounds so she moved towards the room and opened the door, as she did this her eyes grew wide at the realization that her other roomates were making out in a makeshift queen aized bed formed by the two bed of the room united as one. She yelled sorry and went to her room, she took her beats and put some music to cloak her ears from the next door moaning.

* * *

**_PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS! IT'S ALL COMING RIGHT UP, THIS A STORY BASED ON HOW THINGS GO IN MY HEAD ABOUT SOME REAL THING SOOOO HERE YOU GO :)! ENJOY_**


	2. You've got to be kidding me

**This story is coming to fast! Yeii :) maybe not daily updates but they are gonna be quickly up. **

_A.N.: I love teenage Regina, she was so cute! So the Regina in this story is going to be a mix of her usual self and her teenage years, hope you don't hate for it though. _

_A.N2: Regina is 21 and Emma is 28; keep reading and you'll find out why she's a freshman._

* * *

Regina fell asleep with her Beats on, so she didn't hear her alarm at 7.30 it wasn't until 8 a.m. that Katherine got out of her morning bath that she realized that her roommate was still asleep. She gently shook her "Gina, wake up! We're gonna be late for the induction course" Regina mumble something about five more minutes, but Katherine couldn't have it; they were really going to be late and that she wouldn't allow. She went to the bathroom and topped a glass with freezing water and splashed a little on her friends face and practically yelled "Hey wake up Regina!"… and with that the pint sized brunette woke up.

"Katherine! Really, you had to do that!?" she was dumbfounded of her friends antics but she was having a dream about that mysterious blonde so she didn't wanted to wake up, she stretched and looked to the right "SHIT!, we ARE going to be late!" Regina jumped from bed and to the bathroom, she took and express shower and put on the first thing she saw. Of course Daddy packed everything she had on her closet, since her mom's passing Henry Mills had spoiled Regina, not ever wanting to let her think again of the things her mother said to her. Every garment, shoe, bag or make-up she wanted was given to her and of course of the best quality. So she was okay with her 10 minute get up; dark skinny jeans, knee high riding boots, stripped sweater and a Burberry coat would do. She held her hair in an up-do do to the fact that she hadn't had time to dry it.

"Well… I'm ready LET'S GO K!" the brunette said to her blonde roommate as they sprinted to the classroom.

After a few wrong turns they arrived at a classroom fit for 50 students, all seated and only 4 seats were free the girls entered the room tiptoeing trying to get by unnoticed but the door didn't had the same agenda as it banged closed when it slipped from Katherine's grasp. At the thunderous sound the woman in the front turned to glare at her late arriving students and that's when Regina solved part of the mistery that the blonde woman was. _You've got to be kidding me_, was the only thing that went through the brunette's mind at seeing the beautiful blonde in the front of the class with a marker on her hand, behind her it read –Miss. Emma Swan–

"Miss Mills, Miss Nolan, didn't you get the information slip that induction course was at 9.00 a.m.?" the blonde teacher asked leaving two very blushed reprimand students, Regina couldn't find it on her to talk, this was so UNlike her, she was never left speechless but guess there's always a first time. Thankfully her roommate noted that Regina couldn't voice anything and intervene for both of them.

"We're so sorry Miss Swan, we overslept it's never happening again." Katherine said apoplectically to their teacher as they took two of the four empty seats.

The induction course was boring as hell, Emma Swan gave the students directions to were everything was, emergency numbers, basic tips for classes and information on the extra-academic activities StoryBrooke College offered to their attendants. Katherine was falling asleep such as half of the room, some people really taking notes of what the teacher was saying, some of them daydreaming and then there was Regina who was still mesmerized by the blonde beauty in front of her. Today Miss Swan was wearing the same jeans as yesterday tight on the top with a hint of flare at the bottom accentuating every curve, a grey button up shirt, a navy blue blazer and yet again another pair of too expensive shoes. Regina was taken aback by the slick ponytail that the woman sported today, a delicate braid on her left side to add a little twist to the hair. _The princessy curls look better on her_, Regina thought drinking in the sight of her now found teacher.

"Ok, that's all… for today. Hope to see you all participating on the activities fair later today and tomorrow. You're dismissed" Emma said as the clock ticked 10.30, all the students grabbed their things and began to scatter around chatting about what the next year is gonna bring and making plans for the day; Katherine and Regina we're almost leaving the room when they heard a voice from behind.

"Not so fast young ladies… Can you tell me where you're other roommates are?" Emma said on a stern voice "They were the only ones missing"

That got Regina blushing and Katherine looking confused, she hadn't seen anyone else on the flat besides Regina. "What roommates?" Katherine asked

"Belle French and Ruby Lucas" Emma said matter-o-factly looking through the list of students, dumbfounded by the blonde girl's ignorance. She looked from blonde to brunette and caught sight of a very blushed brunette young girl "Miss Mills… do you have something to share?" she continued looking directly to brown eyes clearly defying the young girl.

"Well… um" Regina trailed off to gather braveness and fired back to the glaring blonde "If I must say, no one told us this course was obligatory, so if they didn't came, is not on us" the brunette held her teacher's glare for a few seconds and saw the surprise and something else she couldn't place in the green eyes staring back at her. Then she turned to her friend and walked away from there. Regina looked back after a few steps and caught sight of the blonde teacher intently watching her stomp out from there, if looks could kill; Regina would be six feet under by now.

"Regina what was that!" Katherine said to her friend as they sat on a picnic table of the school park.

"If you defy me bad things happen…" Regina stated seriously to a wide eyed Katherine "I don't like being put on the spot or by any means defied, it makes me remember how my mother used to be and I don't want to be her" Regina continued

After 6 years Cora wasn't a sore topic anymore, for Regina was the past; she might have loved her mother but a mother doesn't treat her children like Cora used to be.

"So when someone stands in my way or defy me I kind of explore the Cora side" Regina finished

"Oh my god Gina, but you're ok?" Katherine asked a little concerned

"Yeah don't worry K I'll be fine" she have her friend a small smile.

The side park was full, you could see the jocks by one side the cheerleaders having an impro practice and students reading and chatting scattered around the grass and tables. Katherine and Regina have been sitting there almost trough all day talking about everything and anything, they had lunch at the dinner across the street and returned to school grounds to explore, by six o'clock they were siting with a comfortable silence surrounding them at their building's lobby until Katherine decided to put an end to it

"So, you've met our two other roommates?" The blonde asked

Regina blushed "Well, _met them_ is not the correct term; I walked in on them yesterday when I returned from the mixer"

"You walked in on them! Oh my god definitely those girls do not waste time" Katherine said in between a fit a laughter

"_Those_ girls?..." Regina said with an arched eyebrow with that she stand up and walked to her room

"Oh no, I didn't mean it like that.. Regina! Regina come back!" Katherine yelled to her friend and ran to get her. She arrived to the room to get the door slammed on her face but luckily she had her key with her.

"Regina, no! It wasn't like that!"

"Save it Katherine, maybe you should change rooms since you will be sharing with three of those girls"

"No Regina! I didn't meant it to sound like that.-" Katherine was cut short by the opening door behind her. Two brunettes entered the room holding hands; one tall one short, one in a skirt the other in sinfully short shorts.

"Regina this is my cousin Ruby and her girlfriend Belle" Katherine continued "when I said those girls I said like that because I know them and I know how they are"

Regina's stance softened as she looked to the three girls by the door. "Regina Mills" she said holding her hand up to Ruby.

"Ruby Lucas" the girl with red streaks of hair said "what's this nonsense it feels like I'm meeting the mayor." she said jokingly and the other three girls started laughing

"Hi! I'm Belle French, nice to meet you Regina." The auburn haired girl said with a sweet smile

"Hi Belle, Ruby" Regina said flushed, she was so embarrassed by walking in on them um, "sorry about yesterday –"

"What happened yesterday?" Belle said cutting Regina of

"Oh, never mind" a very relieved Regina said with a flashy smile

"Anyways, we came to see if you were around because we're going to the bar around the corner" Ruby said

"Yes! Gina common lets change"

"I don't know K.. We have that course tomorrow and you saw the teacher"

"Yeah and you scared her so common lets go and don't think I didn't see you during class..." Katherine said through her shoulder as making a beeline to the bedroom they shared

* * *

******Review away people! I already have 2 more chapters but let's play a game 3 reviews and I'll post the next one.. Deal? Also I don't write that much so maybe this is awful and I'll never know it.. sooo, review review. - Sweet kisses, M**


	3. Tequila Shots

**Look at you all eager and shit, haha! Well here it is, the third chapter I really don't know how many more there'll be but I'm glad you like it.**

* * *

"_Yeah and you scared her so common lets go and don't think I didn't see you during class..." Katherine said through her shoulder as making a beeline to the bedroom they shared_

_Oh god_ was Regina's thought as she followed her roommate to pick some clothes and get changed for the night. "What does that even mean Katherine" Regina said as she looked through her closet.

"Please, don't play dumb! You were practically getting her naked with your eyes. I'm not blind honey" Katherine said as she changed her jeans for some black high-waist shorts.

"I.. um, well – " Regina was startled "She's hot!" she finally blurted out and laugh and was then joined by her blonde roommate.

Both girls finished getting ready in a comfortable silence, Katherine was wearing black high-waisted shorts a pink sleeveless blouse and black 4 inch wedges; Regina for her part was wearing a navy Pucci capsule with nude 5 inch Louboutins, her favorites, a golden string adorned her neck with a little heart that dangled in the center. Katherine was applying the finishing touches on her eye shadow when they heard a thud; they ran to the door of the room and saw Ruby and Belle getting at it on the living room couch. Ruby on top kissing Belle while a hand was buried in the depths of a short blue skirt.

"God, your cousin can't have enough" Regina said with a raised eyebrow

"No, she can't" Katherine replied as they both laughed at their roommates' very sexual lifestyle.

Katherine finished her make-up and she yelled "Ruby get off of Belle we're coming out" as the girls made their way out the bedroom Ruby was licking her fingers clean and Belle was adjusting her skirt, Regina was smirking and Katherine was shaking her head.

"What she's my girl and just look at her she's gorgeous can't keep my hands to myself" Ruby shrugged getting her girlfriend to blush.

"Indeed she is" Regina mumbled to herself but there was no doubt Ruby heard because she was glaring at her, _gee, it's like she has wolf hearing_. "Ok, let's go! We're missing the happy hour" she continued

The four girls made their way down the street to the bar, "The Rabbit Hole" the neon light sign up the door read; it wasn't nothing upscale it was a student bar with a restaurant on the front, it was nice, rustic might be a good description. Red, green and purple decorated the walls and lamps, a large wooden bar on the left and tall tables all scattered around, a dance floor on the far end and three pool tables placed in between the tables. It was loud, big and the music was good. The girls made a bee line to one of the tables besides a pool table and near the dance floor. They sat and wait for a waitress. Not a minute later a tall blonde guy approach the table with four menus and a plate of snacks.

"Hello girls, my name is Fred and I'm going to be your waiter tonight" he said with a toothy smile.

"Hi!" the girls said in unison and giggle a bit and Fredrick laughed

"What's going to be tonight?" he asked as he pulled a pad to write the order

"Three margaritas and an apple martini please, keep a tab and here's the card" Regina said to him handing him her black credit card with a smile. "Right away!" Fred replied and went to the bar.

"Regina, no! We're going to pay you" Katherine said

"Nonsense, tonight's on me" the three girls were wide eyed; they saw the menu it wasn't that cheap and well they've just met, but Regina's tone and stare was nothing to defy. After five minutes Fred returned with the drinks and a slip for Regina to sign. They sat there talking about everything, getting to know each other and dancing around. Regina learned that the other trio came from a little town on Maine and that Ruby and Belle have been 2 years together. Regina shared that she was from Boston, only child and that her father owned a chain of hotels that were all around the country and was starting to expand worldwide.

Two drinks each, a shot of tequila and they were at the dance floor, Ruby and Belle holding each other and Katherine and Regina dancing besides them. Katherine held Regina's hand and made her switch places and then she saw her again, gorgeous golden curls hanging down to meet a rocking body clad on a red skin tight dress entering the bar. "Honey, mouth closed" Katherine reach Regina's jaw with the tip of her finger and closed the gap.

Regina saw Fredrick talking with Katherine in the table and went with them calling for him "Yes, Regina?"

"Another round of five shots Fred, but the fifth one give it to her" Regina pointed to Emma standing in the bar, "Her?" said Fred pointing to Mary Margaret. "The one in the red dress dork, not the nun besides her." Fred glared playfully at Regina and went to get the drinks.

Katherine and Regina were alone at the table, Belle and Ruby were on the dance floor but when they saw the shots being delivered they returned. Regina was facing the bar and followed Fred with her eyes as he gave the shot to Emma, when she saw that Emma was looking everywhere searching for the person that send the shot Regina held up her shot "CHEERS!" she said to her friends and then blew a kiss to her teacher. The five of them down the shot, Regina took a lime and walk up to Emma, standing in front of her she put the lime on her lips and suck on it.

"Want some?" she asked moving up the lime to pink lips and staring at green eyes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Miss Mills?" Emma asked a little taken a back that the vision in blue she saw from a far was her student.

"I like pretty things." Regina said confidently sending a wink to the blonde

* * *

**Poll: Do you want a smutty chapter after this? Or I keep it T-rated? Let me know. -Love you all sweet kisses, M**


	4. BestNightEver

**Hello beautiful people! Here you go, I know it's late but better that way ;) keep a glass of cold water close (just a recommendation, dears) Enjoy!**

**I haven't write the disclaimer but so here it is: I don't own OUAT, or for Post-It that matter.**

* * *

Emma Swan entered The Rabbit Hole for the first time; she was meeting with some of the other teachers of SBC. She was new to SBC to, she had finished her masters in Luxury Marketing and they practically begged her to come to teach there so she took the job. Her colleagues were nice, there was this woman Mary Margaret that was oddly mushy but she it was nice to talk to her, then there it was David, MM's boyfriend he was really cool and liked most of the things she liked so she agreed with them to meet at the bar close to the school.

The three of them sat at the bar talking about school and practically everything, they even talked about football and Mary Margaret became a little uncomfortable because she knew nothing. Two hours had passed and a blonde guy approached her with a tequila shot, "It's from an admirer" he said. Green eyes roamed the room looking for the person that send her the drink and then she saw her a brunette girl holding up an equal drink saying cheers to her friends, what got her perplexed was the kiss blown her way and she knew that was the 'admirer'. She was pleased _thank god it isn't one of those guys who think they can get into this pants_ she thought, but then she got nervous, she caught sight of the sexy brunette making her way up to her.

Hips swaying and a side way smirk planted on a beautiful face, when the girl was close enough she could make the face, _SHIT! It's that girl from this afternoon_, which was the last thing that crossed Emma Swans mind.

"Want some?" Regina asked moving up the lime to pink lips and staring at green eyes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Miss Mills?" Emma asked a little taken a back that the vision in blue she saw from a far was her student.

"I like pretty things." Regina said confidently sending a wink to the blonde

Regina turned around and went to her table giving her hips a little more sway than usual, she hadn't took more than three steps when she felt a hand on her wrist. "See something you like, Miss Swan?" she said facing the blonde that was at arm length.

"Maybe" Emma shrugged but the wide darkened eyes and her smirk told a different story.

Without hesitation Regina entered the blonde's personal space "How about a thank you?" she said directly to Emma's ear while slightly nibbling at it, Emma suppress a moan but the shiver Regina's hot breath produce was more than notable which made the brunette girl to smirk. She sneakily presses a wet kiss under her ear as she grabs Emma's hips._ Just a little teasing_ she thinks and then just like that Regina is making her way out of the bar, she looks over her shoulder to see a shell-shocked blonde and she winks again beckoning to Emma to follow her.

Back at the table were three wide eyed girls about their roommates' courage. "Seems we've gonna have to crash somewhere else tonight" Ruby said with a huge smirk on her face as she saw the blonde girl leaving the bar after Regina.

Waiting outside was Regina, left foot on the wall, arms crossed on her front and a smirk painted on her red lips. "I knew you'd follow" she said as she removed herself from the wall and started walking to the student house. Emma press on her walk and made her way to stand side by side with the young brunette.

The staccato from their heels is the only thing they hear, hands brushing and the heat of anticipation growing on them, as they reached the elevator of the Mifflin Building Emma lightly shoves Regina inside with a small smirk on her lips and traps her between the wall and her body. Hands on both sides of Regina's face "This is what you want Miss Mills?" she says before running the tip of tongue on Regina's ear shell, the ding of the elevator made both woman jump and separate from each other.

Regina took Emma by the hand and make the way to her dorm, she quickly opened the door and entered the flat. As soon as the door was shut Regina had Emma pressed against it with her legs parted by a navy covered thigh, a hand on one cheek and lips pressed hard against each other. Emma tried to push back but the soft lips on hers had her in a trance. As Emma's hands started exploring the body in front of her, Regina moved from the door making a bee line to her bedroom but Emma started playing with the top of her strapless jumpsuit as she pushed her to the closed door. Regina placed her hands on silky hips as Emma lower her mouth to her jawline scrapping her teeth along it and placing soft wet kisses to it; an unstoppable moan came through red lips and Emma smiled as she kiss and nip at the swell of olive mounds dragging the jumpsuit down with her.

Regina opened the door and started to move backwards, "Which one?" Emma asked as she looked up from where she was. "Left" Regina panted.

In a quick motion Emma got rid of the jumpsuit standing in her way to soft olive skin bringing it down to the brunette's hips. "Oh my god" Emma moaned at the sight of a braless Regina and instantly flicked her tongue to the hardening tip to then suck on it as long fingers tangled in soft curls and then lavish the unattended bud; she continued with a track of wet kisses along the valley of olive breast to a taut stomach reaching a lacy panty line and a sweet heady smell filled her nostrils. Regina moved her hands from Emma's hair to Emma's jaw and pulled her up. She connected their lips with a soft movement, just brushing against pink lips, every touch just made her crave more so she pushed her tongue out and trace it over Emma's lower lip seeking for entrance which was gladly granted. The kiss was soft and passionate tongues dancing against each other as Regina's hands made their way to Emma's zipper and yank it down.

The need of air made Regina part from Emma and move her mouth to where shoulders and neck meet she kissed to then suck and mark the milky skin beneath she soothed the love mark and continue kissing while sliding the straps of the red dress down. Emma pushed down the jumpsuit and Regina stepped out of it as Emma removed her dress.

Emma pushed Regina gently in the valley of her breast and made her fall to the bed "Perfect" she whispered at the image of the young brunette splayed on her bed only wearing an almost there lacey underwear, Regina smirked and pushed at the blonde's knees and made her stumble on top of her.

"Eager much Miss Mills" Emma said tracing the younger girls side with a feather light touch making her squirm a little. She move to straddle the brunette's hips and move her hands to the front to palm soft perky breasts making Regina moan as her hips buck to the touch.

Regina only smirked in response and she moved her hands to unclasp a satin nude bra while she peppered kisses along the blonde's collarbone, she tossed the undergarment to a side and with a surprising amount of strength switched places with her. Soft fingers played with her panty line as they moved them down to remove the last layer between them and Regina's very ready folds.

"Tsk tsk, not so fast _Em-ma_..." Regina teased "I made the first move so I go first"

With that Regina removed skillful fingers from her hips as she bend down to kiss hardened pink nipples and slowly made her way through a taut stomach that twitch beneath every touch, kiss and nip that the brunette offered, she licked her way down to a perfect belly button and swirled her tongue around earning her a soft moan from the woman underneath her. Pulling down matching underwear she continued the line her tongue was making through milky body, her end point just inches away.

Regina nestled between long smooth legs and blew air to Emma's waiting core, making the blonde deliver something between a groan and a whimper "Regina… _stop teasing_" she said trying to catch her breath.

"Oh, no more Miss Mills?" she stop dead track, her fingers placed in inner thighs as the blonde tried not to thrust down to have those fingers where she needed them most.

By far that was the best sight ever for Regina, a beautiful blonde beneath her, biting her lip squirming in pleasure. Green darkened eyes looking up met brown almost black eyes and that made her heart flutter. Regina moved her mouth slowly through Emma's inner thighs, teeth scrapping milky skin and wet kisses marking her way up.

Regina smiled at the glistening folds waiting for her and pressed a kiss to an engorged bundle of nerves, which earned her a loud moan crossing the line to scream, she sticked her tongue out and circled it around Emma's clit as her middle finger toyed on her entrance. The blonde's hands flew from the bed to short chocolate tresses in a way of approval. The sweet noises from below her made Regina all more eager to please, she lapped at the wetness that was already gather at silky folds and easily entered the blonde with two fingers.

"Faster" Emma whimpered encouraging the brunette girl that had adopted a rather fast rhythm with her fingers as she curled them to hit the right spot after two thrusts, she gladly obliged as the blonde met thrust by thrust each one deeper; sucking hard on the tender ball of nerves Emma came hard by Regina's skillful fingers and mouth. With a final lick from entrance to clit Regina made her way up to kiss her teacher.

The kiss was hungry and Emma could taste herself on the young girl's lips and tongue, she parted from red smudge lips and place a sweet peck on them. "Up you go" she said huskily urging the brunette.

"Excuse me?" Regina said kind of confused of what the blonde wanted her to do, seeing the girl with the lost expression on her face made her smirk and pull the brunette up to her face. Thighs placed on each side of Emma's face, hands on the headboard. "Oh" was the only thing the brunette could voice after the quick move. She lowered herself to Emma's mouth and the blonde hold tight to the brunette's thighs urging her down.

Wasting no time Emma inserted her fingers into Regina's opening, as she hungrily suckled the dripping folds. The brunette whimpered as she mindlessly thrust her hips down to meet every thrust. Holding her still Emma grazed her teeth to the bundle of nerves, which made Regina's eyes rolled to the back and make a sweet noise between a whimper and a moan as she held tighter to the headboard. A third finger was added to the mix and she writhed in pure bliss as she felt herself coming undone hard and fast; she climaxed so hard she let go of the headboard and nearly fall on top of the blonde if it wasn't for strong arms that held her down to the bed.

Tiredness began invading the brunette and she held tight to the warm body next to her, she nuzzled her nose on the soft neck in front of her and drift off to sleep.

The next morning she rolled to the side of the bed and her eyes fluttered open, no hot blonde beside her, just the cold sheets and pillow that now smelled like vanilla and cinnamon. She put an arm to her eyes and a hand to her stomach and started rubbing up when she felt something on her, she sat against the headboard and looked down. Pasted on her was a yellow Post-It:

_Had a great night, call me 555-0118_

_-Emma_

She smiled at the sticky note on her body and the light pink kiss that was painted on her right boob, she went down the memory lane of last night and smirked to herself, without a warning the door was opened by a smirking blonde with her hands on her hips.

"Spill it Mills" Katherine said.

" Best . Night . Ever!" she punctuated every word and gave a cheeky smile to her roommate.

* * *

**You wanted smut, so smut you receive. Hope you enjoyed. Stay tuned, more to come dears. Might start writting one-shots on tmblr feel free to follow there too :) same username.**

** Fluff, smut, some jokes and more of our delicious ladies. –Sweet kisses, M**


	5. Red is the Color

**WOOOWW! Thanks for the follows people, hadn't realized the number of follows I had until today; thank you really! Ok, sorry for the delay but it was weekend after the first day of school and my friends went kind-of crazy… we went out all through Thursday to Saturday; though I'm not complaining *sideways smirk*… and then first day came and second and third but from now on my schedule is the same so here you have the 5****th**** chapter of this lovely fic. **

**A.N.: **You've got a reward for the wait… well two; a kind-of long chapter and a surprise :) Enjoy dears.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own OUaT or any characters (shame… what I would do with the beautiful Lana) the song I use is Jukebox Love by Lena Fayre.

* * *

After Katherine reluctantly left their room, Regina get up from the bed across her roommate and straight into bath.

_Kick drum goes bum_

_When you walk in the room _

_That's how you got my heart beating_

…_._

_Jukebox love is what you do to my heart_

…_._

Katherine and Ruby were making breakfast, Belle was still getting ready and the muffled voice of the pint sized brunette was the only thing you could hear in the flat. It wasn't bad at all, Regina had a really nice voice, and she could hit every note right were needed. She left the bathroom and made her way to the bedroom and pick some clothes; beige high-waist shorts with a scallop hem, black long sleeve V-neck top and nude TOMS was her choice today. She kept humming all the way down to the chair of the kitchen as one apple pancake was placed in front of her.

"Someone's happy today" Ruby said with a smug looking face taking a seat beside her.

"Could we not" Regina said as she stab the pancakes with a fork and took a bite of them, moaning around the delicious flavor she looked up at her friends sitting across the table "Who made this, they're really good" she said as she continued eating.

"I did" Ruby answered, grinning proudly.

"Well, you're cooking for the rest of the time we're here." She said as she placed a third pancake on her plate, her roommates were impressed by how the petite brunette ate. Without her fuck me heels, Regina wasn't that tall; 5' 1" at least but that didn't took away the poise and her regal way of carrying herself.

Everyone finished their breakfast and Regina was washing the dishes with Belle, they all sat there in a comfortable silence when Ruby decided to put an end to it.

"So…" Ruby started, "Who is she?" Belle blurted out

Katherine laughed, as a deep red threaten to crept up the brunette's cheeks but she keep it at bay, smirking at her roommate she easily said "You'll see" she stand up and went to brush her teeth. Five minutes later the four roommates left the flat, Ruby and Belle in front and Katherine and Regina behind them; within minutes they were at the same classroom as yesterday but now the lovely couple joined the group.

The foursome arrive the classroom five minutes early, just too keep on the teachers' good graces. Ruby opened the door and there was no teacher in sight though there were eight or ten other students that had already arrived, the girls sat dead center of the classroom and they quickly introduce to the students they hadn't met and the room started filling within minutes.

The clock hit 9:00 a.m and as if on cue the teacher arrived. The majority turned to the board with the expectation of a few of them, Ruby included. With a couple of taps on the board the rest of the group turned around and then hell broke loose…

"Hell no!" Ruby yelled dumbfounded as she looked to Regina with her eyes so wide open, Regina thought they could burst out any moment and with that thought she couldn't keep her blush to creep up her olive cheeks. She mouthed a hush to the tall brunette who now was as red as her name because all eyes were on her. When the attention returned to the blusing blonde at the front of the class Ruby turned to Regina discreetly, she smirked at her and then mouthed "You dirty little…" that only help to Regina get a brighter shade of pink and to smirk at her roommate.

The class continued easily as Emma made every student to introduce and say what their major was, they finished and she move into the first topic; between stolen glances, hungry gazes down each other's' body the two hours left passed quickly for Regina. _God, this woman is going to kill me…_ she thought as she drove her eyes down the blonde's body. The Louboutin boots, the red blazer and princess curls were back but the change that had Regina drooling over her desk was the skin tight jeans Emma wore tucked into the black boots; a grey Hanes V-neck t-shirt was beneath the blazing red making a huge contrast of bright and dark. A tantalizing combination that had the brunette in a trance.

Rapidly the students were rushing out the classroom and out to the activities fair. Emma was erasing the white board as Katherine turned to Regina "Coming Gina?" she asked beckoning her friend to follow her.

"Give me a minute K, I'll be right out" Regina said as she stayed sat on her desk. A red chair with a grey palette attached to it; the fun part was that you could move the pallet all around the front so everyone could adjust right to it. She stayed there admiring the blondes ass on those dark skinny jeans it was so… _delicious_ for a lack of term; she thought.

Emma felt the tingle between her shoulder blades so she leaned to the right marking her assets a little more, she knew who was behind her; wheeling down to where her teacher was Regina placed her desk right behind her and with deft hands pulled Emma to the pallet by her hips she turned around the pallet and place the blonde in front of her with her back to the wall.

"Just what do you think you're doing Miss Mills?" Emma asked a little breathless by the surprising move the brunette made and the sneaky hands that were tracing unknown patterns on her hips below her shirt.

"Really? You wear those jeans and know you are surprised by this?" Regina smirked and moved her hand down the center of Emma's abs and began fumbling with the button of the tight jeans. "Tsk, tsk, _Miss Swan_, I think you don't know what I'm capable of" with that Regina's hand began a downward travel. Getting rid of the button and zipper her hand buried between tight and lacy fabrics and began playing with already sodden folds; a sexy gasp escaped pink lips and Regina brought the pallet closer to her as Emma lent down and brushed their lips together, at first it was soft and slowly it began hungrier and more passionate. A hot tongue traced red lips and they parted quickly allowing to deepen the kiss, moving in sync Regina began to move two fingers around Emma's entrance.

Both women moaned at the feeling as they parted for air, Regina scooted to edge of the chair and her center brushed into Emma's shin; which elicit a louder moan from the younger woman. Regina began to thrust quicker adding her thumb to the mix with round motions over Emma's clit. The knowing heat grew higher and higher on Emma, she attached herself to olive neck kissing, biting, nipping as third finger entered her as they curled inside; once, twice and with a muffled scream she came undone by her students hand. Regina slowed her thrusts helping Emma down her high as Emma soothed the bite on Regina's neck.

Regina slowly drew her fingers out and into her mouth licking them clean, with hooded eyes Emma watched her with rapt attention from above. Regina pecked her belly button as she zipped and buttoned up the blonde's jeans, and slowly moved her hands up Emma's torso up her sides brushing the outline of her breasts to finally cup both cheeks and bring the blonde down for a last kiss. This kiss was different it was softer, more caring, it was a nice different. As air became a burden, Emma parted from red lips, pecking slowly to not lose contact yet. Regina pressed their foreheads together and smile looking into green depths, she move the pallet back and let the blonde slipped down from it they kept they eyes locked as genuine smiles graced each other lips.

"Sorry for keeping you from your time Miss Swan" Regina said properly with a sideways smirk

"Nothing to worry about Miss Mills, you know any doubt you have my phone" Emma replied as she pecked once again kiss swollen lips.

Regina moved to the door and with a last glance back she went to the patio were she knew her friends were, but not after a quick visit to the bathroom to freshen herself up.

She walked through the different stands of activities, jazz, ballet, choir, radio, dj… there were infinite choices including the sororities. But none of them drew her attention; finally by the left side of the patio she caught her friends. Katherine sitting on the grass and Ruby and Belle tangled with each other lying on their backs. She sat beside Katherine with a shit eating grin on her face.

"Someone's happy today" Ruby repeated her phrase from earlier.

"You bet I am, dear" Regina said trying to diminish her grin but she couldn't so she started laughing quickly followed by her roommates.

* * *

**A.N.: **So… my college bought the desks I mention, and they are so much fun! They've got wheels and the pallet moves all around, last night I had like the weirdest sexiest dream ever, so I kind-of integrated that here; sorry if you weren't expecting smut in this chapter but I couldn't help it. You're such lovely readers/followers and I appreciate your reviews, that would make me type faster (you know, a little tip ;) ).. Hoped you enjoyed this. _– Sweet Kisses, M_


	6. Back in the Past and into the Future

**I'm back! First week of school was exhausting, and then life happened… Here's a new chapter and I hope I can update weekly. So sorry for the typos, misspells or poor grammar but as I stated on the first chapter English isn't my first language. Thanks for your reviews, follows and favorites every single one of them brought a smile to my face :) so keep them coming! **

**A.N.: **I posted on my tmblr (same user name) the chairs I mentioned on chapter 5 "Red is the Color" so you can go on there and see them for yourselves you're free to follow and I'll follow back.

**Disclaimer:** I just wished…

* * *

The first month passed rather quickly, Emma and Regina met casually over the brunette's loft or the blonde teachers' office. They were rather careful about what was going on, only the three girls that shared the apartment with the brunette knew about the secret rendezvous between teacher and student. Their meetings usually meant steaming hot sex or heated make-out sessions on the blonde's office couch but definitely no more sleepovers like the first time, Regina wouldn't –couldn't – allow it again.

Exam season was now on its run; Regina was in a hectic schedule with homeworks and studying for her several exams and she wanted more than ever to go see the gorgeous blonde that was buried deep down in her mind and slowly turning down the walls she built up as an angered teenager.

* * *

_Muffled moaning came from her fifteen year old daughter's bedroom and Cora Mills was rushing down the hall, without a warning she barged in and caught her daughter with her back arched, mouth agape with a silent scream and a hand down the covers… anger flared up in the older brunette and flipped the covers with a rapid movement of her wrist. Lying down on the bed was Regina's best friend, Danielle; a tall skinny blonde with her mouth attached to her daughter's most intimate parts, rage overcame Cora, she took a hard grip on golden tresses and yanked the blonde to the floor "Out! Right now! Out of my house, and never come back!" she yelled to the blonde girl. _

_Quickly the girl grabbed her clothing and rushed out, without a goodbye or nothing to Regina, "Danielle" she whispered as a tear crawled down an olive check but as Cora Mills watched she slapped her daughter hard. _

"_What do you think you are doing" Cora spat out "Love is weakness, Regina. So you better snap out of it right now."_

"_But, Mother – "Regina was cut short by another slap from her mother_

"_Don't ever talk back to me again; you are nothing but a disgrace to the family, a dirty little dyke." Cora continued as her daughter grabbed her cheek and sobbed in pain "You are leaving to Paris next thing in the morning; no more flings with girls, you will be at the boarding school and if you ever pull a stunt like this again…" a pain shot through Cora's left side and she was cut short, trying to catch her breath as she stumble down. _

"_Mother, what's wrong!" Regina jumped from her bed and wrapped a robe around her naked body "Daddy! Come now! Call an ambulance!"_

_In a rush a white haired man arrived to the room "Daddy NOW!" Regina cried "Don't leave me mommy, I love you" she continued as Henry dialed 911. Regina was hovering over her mother's weak body, as she pressed a kiss on her mother's temple the pulse on the older brunette slowed down "No!" Regina let out a strangled screamed as the beating of her mother's heart came to none._

xXx

Love is weakness_ were the words that danced on Regina's mind since then; those were the last words she cared to hear from her mother after all the insulting went down. She closed her mind after hearing those three words. _

_Even though Cora Mills never thought of Regina to be 'enough' her daughter loved her, after all the insults, after all the 'you are useless' Regina continued to adored her mother. Her father was always there for the aftermath of the confrontation between mother and daughter but he was never brave enough to put a stop to them. But his love for her only daughter was infinite, so he was there for the tenderness and care the brunette needed after a meeting with the feisty brunette. _

_As said, Regina was sent to Paris, but now the reason was for her to calm down of the drama of her mother passing out and blaming herself for it. She was enrolled to photography, painting and singing classes; three things she loved but her mother didn't liked that much. Henry Mills and Regina lived there for 2 years before they returned to the States for Regina to continue with her high-school and college studies. _

_Regina was a closed person, never allowing anyone to come close to her, after Danielle no one was near to the love she felt for her, no one ever made her heart flutter, but as she thought of that her mother's words returned to her mind 'Love is weakness, Regina' so she closed herself even more. Not wanting to be hurt again…_

* * *

The thoughts of that night, the past feelings for Danielle and the ever growing feelings she had for the older blonde mixed on her head and brought a shiver to her spine; Emma and Regina were at the blondes' office in one of their weekly meetings and Regina back out of a soft milky neck as a tear made her way down her face.

"Hey, what's wrong" Emma said

"Nothing, I just have to go" Regina stood up from the couch and made her way down the hall, out of the Main Building of SBC and to her building trying to contain the tears until she reached her dorm.

Regina arrived to her dorm and realized she was alone, so she slumped down on the couch as tears came down unrestrained from chocolate eyes, she sat down her knees up and she held her head down burying in her thoughts. Two and a half months have passed and her feelings for her blonde teacher continue to grow, Regina first thought it was only sex; lustful, passionate unrestrained sex… but as the weeks passed she couldn't bare not being in the company of _her_ Emma. As that pronoun crossed her mind she reminded her mother's word **weakness.**

Regina was so immerse on her thoughts she didn't hear the door opening, she didn't registered her roommate as her head was between her knees. A tentative hand made her way through short hair and Regina looked up.

"Hey, honey what's going on" Katherine said with a concerned looked on her face.

"I can't …" Regina started but the sobs stopped her, she gasped and tried to catch her breath "I'm falling for her" she finished after some minutes of silence.

A small smile grazed over pink lips "So what wrong, what's all this crying Gina" Katherine eased her roommate's legs down and wrapped her arms around her.

"Cora –"but Regina is cut short by her a finger to her lips

"Is no longer here, she can't do whatever she did to you again" Katherine said carefully, not trying to anger her already fallen friend "Regina you have to let those walls down, as you do with me or Ruby or Belle" the blonde girl said to her friend with a small smile "Honey, falling for her isn't bad; it just means you still have that in you. Everyone needs a little love, someone to hold on in the down moments and the happy ones too." She took her friends' cheeks between her hands and run her thumbs against them to brush the tears away. "Those walls keep the pain out yes, but they also keep you from love and to be loved."

"But she is my teacher Katherine" Regina said feeling that knowing burn in her eyes again "How is that not bad" anger and disappointment growing within her

"She might be, Gina, but you are an adult; you make your own decisions." Katherine said as she took her friends hand and stepped from the couch to the bathroom "Plus, you can transfer classes and then she wouldn't be your teacher" she finished with a sly grin while helping her friend to clean her face.

"You think?" the small brunette turned to her roommate with a hopeful look on her eyes

"Sure! I'll go with you to the office so we can change" She said with determination and that earned her a small smile from red lips

"You would change with me?" Regina said surprised as she finished reapplying her make-up

"Honey, we're friends and you're like the big sister I never had" the blonde said bumping shoulders with the brunette

"So we transfer classes and then what" she said as she hooked her arm with the blonde as they made their way down to the lobby of the Mifflin Building.

As they arrived to the lobby both girls reached for the coffee machine and pick up one each, Katherine a vanilla latte and Regina a hot chocolate with powder cinnamon on top.

"Then you get dolled up and walk to that hot woman and ask her on a real date" Katherine said in a oh so serious tone that Regina let out a loud laugh "What?" the blonde asked dumbfounded

"Nothing, it just really hit me" Regina said trying to compose herself "I've never gone in a date with Emma we have just fooled around these three months"

"See, I'm the sane brain here!" Katherine said with a huge smile "Just follow my advice and take her out, you'll thank me one day hon"

"Sure I will" the brunette said as she sipped on the drink on her hand "But before I do anything I have to plan the date from H to T"

"Now you are talking shorty" Katherine said with a shit eating grin on her face

"Don't you ever call me that again" Regina backfired glaring at her friend

"Gotcha" the blonde said with a wink but she mouthed "shorty" at the end and started laughing earning her a playful slap to her arm

"Stop it! And get up you; we are going with Mrs. Boyd so we can transfer" Regina said sternly to her friend

"See, was that so hard" the blonde girl said with a huge smile on her lips "That's the Regina I want to see. The determined mean girl" she finished with a laugh

"Ok, now we go, and shut up" Regina said looking to her right glaring again at her friend but the blonde girl was laughing heartily and the brunette could only softened her gaze

The walk to the Main Building was a quiet one but nothing felt wrong, they walked through the double doors and turned into the direction of Mrs. Boyd's office, she was the head director of administration and the classes concerning business topics.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Boyd" Regina said as a smile was painted on her lips

"Hello girls! You know you can call me Ashley. What can I do for you two today?" the teacher asked, she was 36 years-old so she tended to get along with the students.

"Well, Ashley. Regina and I want to transfer classes from Miss Swans to the one with the other teacher" Katherine stated "We don't like waking up that early and the other class is at 12:00 pm it's a better choice"

"So you want to change from a class with a very approachable teacher to the one with the bitter old lady?" Ashley asked the girls with a smirk on her face

"A bitter old lady is worth 2 more hours of sleep" Regina said matter-of-factly

"Okay then" the older blonde said as she typed on her laptop so she could get the girls new schedules "I just hope Miss Swan doesn't get too sad of losing her two favorite students"

That got the young girls attention and looked up see the smirking blonde "What?" Regina asked clearly surprised by the statement

"Yeah, Emma and I are really good friends and she's always talking about you" she said pointing to Regina "and your roommates and how good students are you four; but mostly she praised on you young lady" Ashley finished as pressed print as she looked over to Regina

Ashley stood up and got the new schedules "There are no more changes, so I hope you know what you've done"

The two girls gulped and smile to their teacher "Thanks, Ashley. We really appreciate it" Regina said as they made their leave from her office.

As the girls made their way to the central patio green eyes follow the two young girls with their arms hooked with each other, they sat on a blanket on the grass and in a matter of seconds Regina felt a tingle between her shoulder blades. She looked around and saw Emma; she was intently glaring at Katherine and her as she sat on one of the picnic tables with other faculty members.

"K, look discreetly to your left… I think Emma is like totally jealous right now" Regina said to her friend who did as told

"Shit, you better talk to your girlfriend Gina" Katherine said as she caught a glimpse of green eyes trained on their way

"She's not my girlfriend" Regina said with a sideways smirk "Yet…"

* * *

**And the oh so tempting cliffhanger do not hate me people. Thank you to all of the followers (dayla859, Dawny1, NtusOjos, omg-its-jenna, Sillicon101, ashkinz11, thewomanandthevirgin, ObsessedwithOnce, graceismyname, kekenunes, thewisdomtooth, weewolf90) after chapter 5. Keep reading, I have a very good idea to were this is going and I love that you love my story. – Sweet Kisses, M**


	7. Sweet Kisses

**#OhSoWrong… I got bored in class and started the chapter, and turns out that an hour and a half class is enough for me to write a smutty chapter for you; so, send that love to the most boring teacher ever!**

* * *

For the last hour Regina and Katherine sat on the floor of the patio laughing with each other and at the heated glares they felt from their blonde teacher. Testing Emma's limits was fun, the way she scrunched her nose every time Katherine ran her hand down Regina's arm was so cute that Regina only wanted to get up and kiss that look away; but she kept going, touching Katherine's arm ever so slightly, squeezing her hand and all of a sudden Regina's phone beeped…

**Emma:** Hello stranger, what are you up to?

The brunette glanced down at the text she'd just received and smirked

**Regina:** Nothing hanging out with K, talk to you later ok?

Pushing the boundaries a little more Regina answered in a oh so dry serious tone

**Emma:** Sure, talk to you later. XO

Regina's eyes widen _Really? XO?_ She smirked and discreetly moved her phone so Katherine could see Emma's response. That got her a friendly pat on her butt as they stood up and made their way to their building.

Emma was fuming, how Regina dare feel Katherine up in front of her. _Who the fuck does she thinks she is? _Emma thought. Gathering her shit up Emma stayed at the table a little longer talking to Mary Margaret, Astrid and Ashley that had made her way to the patio just after the young girls. A good 20 minute backup was ok, so she got up and said her goodbyes to her friends. She strode determinately up the Mifflin Building and knocked on 'Room 108', three unanswered knocks and she was going to leave but then she heard giggling inside of her… inside of Regina's loft so she knocked again harder this time, the door opened but what she didn't expect was a shirtless Regina answering the door.

"Finally Rubes –"Regina started but she was cut short by a screaming blonde

"Miss Mills" Emma said in shock "What the hell is going on in here!?"

"Oh my god! Emma! What are you doing here?" the petite brunette asked shocked and then blushed when she remembered her upper body wasn't clothed.

_Shit. Shit, oh my god those abs… FOCUS Swan! Eyes up! _Emma chastise herself roving her eyes through the young girl's body she catch a glimpse of pert nipples but quickly moved her eyes up and held her gaze straight to meet delicious chocolate eyes. Regina's breath hitched as she felt green eyes devour every inch of exposed flesh; but this trance was broken…

"Gina get back here!" Katherine's voice ran through the loft "We've got to finish this game and you're so gonna lose" she continued talking making a beeline to the front door.

Regina flushed, not only from the hungry gaze in front of her, but because her… whatever Emma was to her, caught her on the beginning of a strip poker game with her roommates. As in the first day of school the brunette was left speechless and she could swear Emma and Katherine could hear her heart thumping as crazy in her chest.

"Oh fuck!" Was the only thing Katherine could voice as she saw who was at the front door, the blonde quickly moved her hand to cover her bare chest as she flushed and run back to the bedroom.

"Really Regina! You go MIA for a week and then all of the sudden you're all cozy with your roommate!" Emma was all in deep in anger and jealousy

"What are you talking about Emma! We're playing strip poker; I thought you were Ruby with the beers... "Regina said as she pushed the blonde inside the dorm. Having a lovers quarrel, with her teacher, on her doorstep wasn't on her To-Do list within college.

"Do you think I'm dumb" The blonde said all flushed "Katherine is almost naked and you are well…" Emma's eyes darted to round mounds encased in white lace and she could feel her mouth go dry_; NO! I'm angry at her, how could she!_ She battle with herself. "I thought better of you Regina, we've been together almost four months now and now you're hitting on your roommate! How could you!"

Anger was flaring up in the brunette and she couldn't stop from defending herself "Are you insane _Miss Swan_… Katherine is STRAIGHT! She has a boyfriend"

"Hell to your Miss Swan, I thought you wouldn't do that to me!" The blonde started calming herself but now she was starting to sob uncontrollably "How could you Regina, maybe at first it was just for fun… just insanely good sex, but now is not just that and you fucking know it" The blonde was pacing but as she realized what she just said she stopped dead on her track her hands moved to her mouth and she couldn't stop shaking her head. _Fuck! What have I done…?_ Emma thought to herself but she couldn't see the brunette's softened gaze.

Regina was wide eyed; mouth agape but her eyes only uttered pure care and tenderness. Being shell-shocked was an understandment, she didn't knew what to say, the blonde was falling too; she had seen it in her eyes in several of their… love-making sessions, but now it was real. The blonde just said sign, sealed and delivered straight to her.

Regina walked to Emma, and placed her hands over toned arms; she moved the shaky hands from the blonde's face and placed a hand on Emma's chin lifting her face so she could stare at her, at those beautiful emerald eyes. Taking a step forward and closing the gap between her and the blonde, Regina pressed her lips gently to pink ones; a soft lingering peck was placed as she moved her hands to tear streaked cheeks as she pressed her forehead to Emma's.

Slowly watery green eyes open and lose themselves in chocolate swirls; they shared a small smile as their mouths found each other again. This kiss started soft a little questioning, to be deepened in seconds passion pouring from the attached mouths; when Emma traced her tongue across Regina's supple lips the young girl opened them sucking eagerly the blonde's tongue. A moan escaped from pink lips but Regina swallowed it pushing her tongue deeper into the blonde's mouth, hot pink tongues danced along in a sweet kiss full of longing and passion. They pulled apart, both breathing heavily as soft smiles grazed their lips.

"Emma…" Regina said breathlessly as she moved her hand from the blonde's temple through her cheek to have end point on kiss swollen lips; tracing them lightly with her fingers Regina leaned again but she was cut short by the clearing of a throat.

"Could you please wait until I leave please" Katherine blushed in five shades of pink all over her face. Regina and Emma chuckled and turned to the blonde in question intertwining her hands.

"Sorry K" Regina said still flushed from the breathtaking kiss the blonde just gave her.

"Don't worry, Gina. We'll be out of your hair in seconds. Right Belle?" the blonde roommate said as a dumbfounded auburn haired girl appeared from the bedroom.

"Sure, I already called Ruby and we're crashing with Graham" Belle said with a sly grin gracing her features. The two girls rushed to the door and just before it shut down Katherine decided to yell "Don't forget the date Regina" the door shut and a muffled laugh was the only thing anyone could hear.

"A date?" Emma asked with an arched eyebrow

"Yeah, I mean we've been fooling around for months but we haven't gone on a date" Regina said losing herself on the green eyes in front of her "I mean if you're up to it Swan" Regina said grazed her lips along Emma's cheek, then to her jawline to finally find home on the blonde's pulse point. Regina nipped gently at it eliciting a strangled pleasured sound from the blonde; encouraged by it Regina dipped her teeth in and sucked gently then a little harder, just enough to leave a mark and then soothed the first mark she'd ever made with a hot tongue.

Mimicking their first night together Emma pushed Regina against the door of her room her hands roaming the unclothed upper body of the brunette. She stopped her hands palming soft olive mounds, to then pinch and roll pert nipples from above the lacey material within her index and thumbs. Regina arched her back to the touch and let out a loud moan. Regina moved her hands from behind the blonde's neck and let them travel down to a perfectly sculpted ass; she grabbed a hard hold on it as she pushed the blonde up. Intuitively Emma wrapped her legs around Regina's small midriff and let herself be manhandled and thrown to a soft bed.

Regina stood on the foot of her bed gazing hungrily at the beautiful blonde woman sprawled on her bed; the sexiest scene she'd ever seen. Without a second thought Regina stepped out of her black skinny jeans and crawled into bed as Emma sat with her back to the headboard, she scooted to the center of the bed and met the brunette into a heated kiss, lips and tongues dancing in perfect rhythm. Expert long fingers attached to the back of the white lacey bra and unclasped it in a snap of fingers as Emma uncased olive mounds, all in sync Regina's hands moved deftly into the hem of a blue t-shirt moving it up discovering the blonde was braless.

"Dear god" Regina moaned as Emma's lips moved down her though neck, over her boobs and drew a hardened nipple into her mouth. As the blonde made a feast with her breasts Regina decided to move south and started undoing the blonde's tight jeans.

"Up" Regina commanded as she shimmied the tight material down and brought down cotton panties as well, Emma did as told earning a playful smack on her thigh "Good girl" the brunette girl smirked and now she was the one being smacked on her back, she groaned in pleasure as she felt herself getting wetter by the second.

With incredible force Emma pushed up and straddled Regina's midriff her uncovered sex making contact with the hot taut skin of Regina's abs and they both moaned at the contact. Rocking slightly Emma moved her hands to Regina's hips and hooked her fingers in the flimsy material of her panties she lifted up and put her weight into her knees and tugged the lacey panties down as she leaned down and lapped and the welcoming peaks decorating soft breasts as she travel down licking and nipping at every inch of soft flesh that was below her eliciting soft whimpers and loud moans from the brunette.

Regina pulled Emma up and kissed her soundly, softly, passionately; one hand over a breast and the other making its way down Emma mirrored these actions and as they both circled their engorged bundle of nerves let out pleasurable sighs. They stared into one and other as they played with silken folds; in unison two fingers darted into each other's entrance. They began sliding in and out of each other in a slow motion as soft gasps left their lips, moving in perfect sync they quicken the thrusts and adding a thumb to the mixture circling around hardened clits. Both girls felt the heat growing in the pitch of their stomachs. Emma licked the column of Regina's neck as the brunette added a third finger into the blonde earning her a sweet loud moan. Both were toppling over the edge and they crashed their lips together swallowing every single scream of pleasure their orgasm threw over them.

Neither one of them drew out their fingers; they massaged and curled their fingers a little more bringing down their highs and soft smiles grazed their lips as they pecked one too many times.

"God, you're good" Emma said placing a kiss on the edge of Regina's lips. Regina chuckled and licked a straight line through milky jaw to a soft ear sucking in the earlobe to then nip at it.

"You're not so bad yourself _Miss Swan_" Regina said teasingly.

Regina rested her body all over Emma's and dropped her arms to Emma's sides as soft milky arms wrapped around her neck. Their embrace was intimate, romantic green got a hold of brown and pulled down, their lips met again, soft lips dancing with each other neither of them opening too much as they met in a languid longing kiss expressing more than words could.

Not getting enough Emma spread her legs and Regina eased between them as she pulled Emma to a sitting position locking one leg beneath the blonde she move forward and their centers met, soaking folds clashing with each other making an oh so delicious friction; rocking quickly into each other Regina grab a hold on the blondes' back and drew her short nails up down marking the white flesh with red marks, Emma eased her middle finger into Regina's folds and rotated it like a screwdriver within Regina and curling it up into that soft spot that drew the brunette crazy… "Oh, fuck!" Regina cried thrusting into the blonde's finger "More, Emma… please", and the blonde obliged adding two more fingers with a hard quick thrust, Regina shuddered as her lips parted in a silent scream as she came hard into Emma's hand again.

Regina's body fell to bed limp, like all her weight had been taken away, catching her breath as Emma hovered over her smiling and placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

"You're beautiful Regina" the blonde said as she wrapped her arms in the brunette's tiny waist and rested her head on olive shoulders placing a kiss there as both of them drifted to sleep.

* * *

**As I said this chapter came to my mind in class I just polished it through the day and this is what it came to be. I hope you liked it. Read&Review pretty please, thanks for the new follows/favorites/reviews you're so lovely. Thanks again for reading… **_**– Sweet Kisses, M**_


	8. Getting there

**Like I said last week life happened; my family gained a little angel last Sunday so I was kind-of busy this past week. This morning there was a huge storm on my town so that left me with 3 free hours before classes and this came to me. I love writing this Fic; it's a mixture from dreams, imagination and a speck of real life. Yesterday I sat on a red desk and I got all hot and bothered remembering my dream and chapter 5… #ohgod. Do enjoy this fuffly chapter.**

**To the guest reviewer asking for a jealous Regina, it's coming honey don't worry.**

* * *

It was a rather sunny Saturday morning and Emma started to stir herself in bed as soft rays entered the room. The feeling of smooth skin against her legs made her eyes flutter open and what she saw was something she would like to wake-up to every single day of her life. Regina was all tangled into her, one arm around her waist and the other bend up with a hand on her boob; dark tresses covering the beautiful brunette face she leaned to her left and slowly she removed the hair from the young girl's face as she lent down placing a kiss over the small scar decorating brunette's upper lip.

Regina hummed at the soft feeling and opened her eyes and slowly she smiled to the blonde next to her tilting her head up to catch the soft pink lips hovering above her. The kiss was chaste and sweet, lips gliding sensually against each other; at the need for air both girls separated from each other with small smiles painted on their lips.

"Morning beautiful" Emma said her smile growing and taking a loving look to Regina

"Morning gorgeous" Regina replied grinning to the blonde "Breakfast? We're alone"

A devilish smile crept to Emma's lips and that earned her a playful slap on her arm "God, you're such a pig. I meant like real breakfast… pancakes, bacon and coffee; want?"

With a smile still plastered on her face Emma stood up gathering her boy shorts and t-shirt "Love the idea, off to the kitchen then" the blonde said exiting the brunette's room on her underwear.

Emma entered the kitchen and started making coffee, she sat at the counter waiting for it to brew, and she looked up and saw Regina making her way to the kitchen. The blondes' mouth watered at the sight, long toned olive legs peeking down a large button down pink shirt summed up with a serious case of bed hair and a hickey adorning the brunette's neck. _Best morning after ever_ Emma thought, although this was really her first morning after…

Regina smirked at the obvious ogling and the effect she had on her teacher; she made her way to where Emma was settled and stood in front of her, the blonde spread her legs so Regina could fit in. Regina tilted her head up and traced slightly plump lower lip with her tongue and started kissing the blonde smoothly, as the kiss started to deepen the door was shut open, though teacher and student were oblivious to that fact lost in each other's lips.

"Good morning ladies!" Ruby shouted as she saw her petite roommate in a sexy kiss on the kitchen counter.

Regina and Emma leapt from each other as a blush crept though their cheeks, Regina turned around and pressed her back to the blonde's front as she leant back the blondes ankles crossed in front of Regina's thighs and her arms were loosely draped around skinny shoulders.

"Good morning to you too" Regina said through a smirk "I was about to start breakfast, but since you're here Rubes… the ground is all yours" she said as she helped Emma down and made their way to the table.

"Aw, you look so cute together" Belle piped up as she took Ruby's hand making a beeline with her to the kitchen; Ruby placed a kiss on Belle's palm as she let go and went through the drawers gathering the ingredients for chocolate chip pancakes.

While Ruby baked, the four other girls sat at the small table that was right beside the kitchen. Regina on Emma's lap playing with blonde curls as they talked about everything and anything.

Emma had started to create a good friendship with the girls, she wasn't that much older and she understood must of the things they have going on. As they sat there talking to each other Emma felt Belle's eyes going to Regina's chest every now and then so subtly she buttoned one of the three undone buttons of the young brunette. This action didn't go unnoticed by Katherine or Regina. Belle was too busy ogling her girlfriends' ass… too.

"Jealous much" Regina whispered on Emma's ear licking a little, the only answer Emma mustered was a scoff but the pink coloring her cheeks got said another thing.

"Hey, hands of each other" Katherine said chuckling at the blushed blonde

"I'm not doing anything" Regina said batting her eyelashes innocently; which earned her a round of laughter from all the girls.

A delicious smell started to surround the girls, chocolate and coffee filling the air of the kitchen. Regina stood from Emma's lap and went through the cabinets gathering cups for the coffee, she placed them on the table and poured coffee in each of them. After she poured Emma's coffee she gave her a light peck on the cheek.

"Thanks Gina" Katherine said lifting the cup to her lips. At the same time Ruby approaches the table with a plate full of pancakes and place it on the center.

"Dig in ladies" she announces as she takes a sit next to her girlfriend, each girl places a pancake on their plate. In a flash Regina stands up to get a can of whipped cream from the fridge, she was aiming for a chair of her own but Emma pulled her to her lap again.

They start eating in a comfortable silence when sudden sound disrupts it "Oh dear god!" Emma moans, "This pancakes are like heaven on a bite" the blonde said oh too seriously and that earned her a round of laughter from the younger girls.

"Thanks Em, hope it's not the last time we have you for breakfast" Ruby said with a small smile

Everyone was finished with one or two pancakes but they were all waiting for the Queen of the loft to finish her third chocolate chip pancake with whipped cream to top it off. She passed her finger through the white dollop and sucked on it as she felt eyes on her "What!?" Regina said.

Katherine, Ruby and Emma giggled at the confused face of Regina and Emma turned to her side pecked the brunette's cheek and said "I think we are just wondering where does all these food goes…" the blonde said blushing slightly.

Regina took another swipe of the whipped cream and lifted her hand "Well, I got a lot a cardio; daily, sometimes twice a day" she said with a sly grin to her face, her finger was swaying around and Emma couldn't handle it anymore so she took the digit between her fingers and Regina turned her head to the blonde and their gazed locked and green and brown started to darken but a cough and a giggle brought them out of their little bubble.

"Sorry" Emma said sheepishly "Not my fault that my girl here is dangling a finger with whipped cream slightly slipping from it… You do not throw whipped cream like that" she finished all too serious without realizing she just called Regina _her girl, _or the fact that Regina had a loving look directed towards her. _Her girl_, Regina thought, _well then I guess a date is in order_ she continue her line of thought as she sweetly pecked Emma on her lips, she parted with a smile "Up to a dinner date today, Swan?" the brunette asked completely forgetting about her roommates.

* * *

**I know this was kind-of short but it was written while having lunch with some friends at school's cafeteria. Hope you like it :) R&R dears, more to come soon I PROMISE! - Sweet Kisses, M**


End file.
